The Ebony Shades of Time
by EriLenx07
Summary: She's an amnesiac eevee with a stubborn streak. He's a flirty riolu with a fear of fangirls. They're an exploration team. Joy...
1. Chapter 1

_The power to change something is something that we all have…however, only those that are truly strong have the ability to use it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fur._

It was the first thing that she noticed as she blearily opened her eyes. She had _fur._

She wasn't supposed to have fur.

Her ears twitched, taking in the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

 _Wait…waves?_

There shouldn't be waves.

 _But why shouldn't there be waves?_

The question echoed through her mind and yet…she couldn't find the answer. She couldn't remember.

 _Why can't I remember…?_

Because the memory was no longer there. She frantically searched through her mind, praying for some sort of memory. Something to provide her with logic, something to show her that this is a perfectly normal situation.

Something to provide her with an _identity_.

Because at the moment, she didn't have one.

It was as if there was a void within her soul, a hole that she could not fill in.

She tried to get up, shaking her head in a useless attempt to clear her mind of the confusion. It was starting to make her head hurt.

The pain was an unwelcome feeling, but an unsurprising one. Her head always started to hurt when she tried to remember something really hard.

By now, she had given up on figuring this out and continued to attempt to get up. Taking a shaky step, she attempted to look around despite the blearing pain in her head. Her legs began to feel shaky and suddenly…the world went black once more.

.

.

.

Taka was- for lack of a better words- _bored as freaking hell._

He didn't really have much else to do to be perfectly honest. His schedule consisted of three things- flirting, training and somehow getting food.

And being the amazing riolu that he was, he excelled in all three areas. Especially flirting.

Hey, there actually _is_ a reason for that absurd fan base of his's existence. Surprisingly. To be perfectly honest, Taka thought that they were insane enough to stalk him even if he wasn't nearly as amazing as he was.

… _Sometimes I really hate being hot._

The only other thing that was on his agenda was becoming an explorer, but quite honestly, the time just didn't feel _right_.

Taka sighed, fingering the Relic Fragment that hung around his neck. He had always wanted to discover the key to the mystery behind its intricate pattern but it just wasn't as easy as it sounded. After countless days of nothing but research, he had all but given up on it. The only real way to discover the meaning behind it would be to actually go out and try to find clues about it, but Taka wasn't stupid. He knew he was strong. The fact that he could already form a decent enough Aura Sphere despite it being a Lucario-only trick was a testament to the long hours of training he put in every day. But it wasn't enough.

It was downright idiotic to even consider going into a Mystery Dungeon on his own. It was too dangerous and it was always good to have someone to watch your back. He also knew of his own weaknesses, such as the fact that his nose was a bit too strong and he tended to faint (or at the very least be incapacitated for a few minutes) when a particularly strong odor decided to assault his delicate senses.

Taka smiled softly as he stopped at the beach. The beach was beautiful as always. The krabby bubbles reflected the sunset as they gently floated through the air, making him feel the childish urge to go and try to pop them. The waves crashed onto the sand as the simple sound caused a soothing feeling to watch over his tired body. Taka overdid it a bit while training today, but it was nothing that a little bit of relaxing on the beach couldn't fix.

Surveying the beach, he grinned as he took note of everything. Everything was as it should be. The shells…the trees…the stones…the unconscious eevee…

… _WAIT WHAT?!_

 **A/N I just realized that apparently decided to remove my line breaks. So I replaced them with dots! Sorry about the confusion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Let it be known that Taka certainly wasn't Chansey. He had absolutely no experience with treating the injured. Of course, he _did_ know how to patch himself up after training and all, but it was clear the eevee lying in the sand was most certainly not okay.

Takas ran towards her, bending down to pick her up and attempt to move her out of the tides' reach. Her breaths were ragged and if the frigid state of her soaked fur was any indication, she was likely to be well on her way to ending up with hypothermia.

 _What happened?_ Taka couldn't help but wonder as he searched his bag for supplies once he set her down on a large, flat stone in the sun. She clearly needed heat and fast and Taka was sure that his body heat wasn't nearly enough. He couldn't try and move her to Treasure Town for treatment either considering she might get worse if he tried to move her through such a long distance and to be perfectly honest…he wasn't sure he was actually strong enough to carry her all the way there by himself.

Going and getting help wasn't an option either. There was no one around other than the rather unintelligent krabby and Taka wasn't comfortable with leaving the eevee alone. What if she woke up and somehow managed to get away from here even in her sorry state? What if her condition worsened? He noticed that her forehead was beginning to grow hot as he brushed his paw against it. Internally cursing himself for not having any rawst berries on him (they were commonly regarded as the best cure for a fever), he continued looking for the one thing that might help the mysterious Pokémon.

"Aha!" Taka cheered as he pulled out the item that was probably going to save the eevee's life.

A reviver seed.

Reviver seeds were commonly regarded as a panacea, or a miracle cure. They were rather hard to grow and not very easy to obtain, hence their expensiveness, but they were one of the best medicines available to any Pokémon. They were commonly used to reawaken a knocked out Pokémon, but that was far from their only benefit. Studies have shown that reviver seeds stimulate cells in order to make them reproduce or repair themselves rapidly, healing any injury within five minutes or so. There was also a chemical within them that eradicated any virus or bacteria within the patient's bloodstream, serving as a cure for most illnesses (other than a few severe ones that had developed immunity to the chemical).

Taka only had one himself, considering how freaking expensive they were as well as the fact that the Kecleon Market tended to only sell one or two every couple of days so they tended to sell out quickly. It was supposed to only be used in an emergency but Taka figured that if this wasn't an emergency, then what was?

Breaking a bit of the seed off, Taka opened the eevee's mouth gently and began to pour the reviver seed's juice into her mouth. Reviver seeds were about fifty percent liquids so they were commonly taken as a liquid medicine. Bitter as it was, the juice really was the eevee's only hope.

Taka breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that the eevee had begun to swallow the juice involuntarily, likely a reflex brought on by the chemicals in the seed. Taka had never needed to use a reviver seed before himself, but he had seen them at work before and didn't doubt for a single second that it would work.

Now that the danger was over, Taka set about figuring out just what kind of person the eevee was. Contrary to popular belief, riolu were just as capable of reading the auras of other Pokémon as well as their evolutions were. Taka had read quite a few books on the subject and had tested it out quite a few times himself, so he was well versed in the art of aura reading. Closing his eyes, Taka relaxed and allowed the naturally energy of the earth's aura take hold. Opening his eyes again, Taka noted the various colors coming from the eevee.

 _Dark blue…intelligence._

 _Light purple…loyalty._

 _Magenta…stubbornness._

 _Scarlet…loss of innocence._

 _Forest green…kindness._

 _And a bit of dark purple…arrogance?_

Aura was the world's way color-coding people. Each trait had its own individual color that was not to be confused with that of another. It was an easy way to figure out who to befriend and who to steer clear of. A Pokémon can try and hide their true nature as much as they want but there's no way to hide an aura. Riolus and lucarios had an excellent sense of aura while psychic types often had a dull sense of aura that could be trained to be on par with that of the Aura Pokémon themselves.

It was and always will be Taka's number one way of judging other Pokémon.

Taka almost jumped in surprise as something shifted in the eevee's aura. Along with the fine main colors of a Pokémon's aura, which indicated the five most prominent features of the Pokémon's soul, there were flecks of other colors to indicate lesser traits as well as a large bit to indicate the Pokémon's state of being. It reflected upon their sanity, as well as whether or not the Pokémon was awake. That particular part of the eevee's aura began to flicker, indicating that the eevee was going to wake up in a minute or two. That was good. It meant that the reviver seed was starting to really take effect.

But there was something that was bothering him. The part of the eevee's aura that was supposed to reflect upon the eevee's memories was minuscule, almost nonexistent. In fact, all it told him was that she knew the language and that she had an experience or two. That wasn't good…

Her aura shifted again and Taka turned off his aura sight to give his full attention to the pair of chocolatey brown eyes that were slowly opening.

.

.

.

 _Where…am I…?_

She blearily opened her eyes, only to be assaulted by the memory of collapsing into the sand once more.

 _Oh…that's right…I blacked out again…_

Looking up, she noticed a riolu looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

Opening her mouth- _Arceus, was that bitter taste always there?_ –she managed to form a coherent sentence with only a slight amount of difficulty.

"Who…are you?"

The riolu's eyes softened a bit and a quirky grin began to form on his lips. "So our damsel in distress is finally awake then? Glad to see it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well someone's quite demanding today, isn't she? I guess that means you're somewhat okay. I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are~" he teased.

"I…don't know who I am so just tell me already!" she shouted, surprising herself with the new volume.

"Huh…so I was right about that…" the riolu muttered, allowing the smile to fall from his face for a moment. He shook his head and put the grin back on once more. "My name's Taka, also known as the guy who saved your life!"

"Saved…my life…?" she repeated, puzzled.

"That's right, little Miss Eevee. Don't I get a thank you? I _did_ use my only reviver seed to help you out there," Taka informed her.

"Hmph, with your attitude you'd be lucky to get away without a bruise on your ego!" she retorted.

 _Wait…eevee?!_

"Did you just…call me an eevee?" she questioned, dread beginning to fill her. According to her instincts and vague feelings, she was most certainly NOT an eevee. She was supposed to be something else entirely.

"Well it does look like you just so happen to be quite the cute little furball…or did you forget the name of your own species?" he asked. His sharp blood red eyes twinkled with amusement.

"…But I'm a human for heaven's sake!"

The riolu's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'o', exposing small fangs and sharper-than-normal teeth.

"It's the only thing I can really remember about myself. I'm a human," she insisted confidently. She looked down for a moment before growing sheepish. "…That apparently has fur and paws."

Taka regained his composure and laughed. "Well alrightie then! So, does Miss Human-turned-Eevee have any memory of a name or should I just keep calling you that?"

Said human-turned-eevee blushed before deciding to pursue the matter further later. She knew what she was and if he didn't believe her then that was his problem. Sighing, she searched through her mind for any semblance of a name. Remembering her name would be an important part in discovering just who she was and why the hell she just so happened to have become an eevee.

So far…there was nothing. No memories prior to waking up the first time other than the knowledge of her missing humanity. She was just about to give up when she stumbled upon one little thing.

 _ **Excellent job as always, Itona. I must say, you never cease to amaze me.**_

She remembered a voice. It was deep and rather smooth, clearly belonging to an amused male.

But the voice said the name with such warmth…it was obvious that he cared for this "Itona" in some way, shape or form. And for some reason…she yearned for the affection in his voice to be directed at her. Perhaps it was the loneliness that inherently came with amnesia? The feeling of not knowing anyone, not even oneself? Whatever it was, she found herself desperately wanting to be this "Itona". To have a friend so willing to show her that warmth. Because maybe, if she was "Itona"…then that friend would be hers and that meant that she really did have a past.

"Hello? Earth to Eevee, earth to Eevee! Do you read?" Taka said, waving a paw in her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"…Itona," she finally said.

"Huh?"

"My name is Itona."

"Well in that case…it's nice to meet you, Itona."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Wow…I'm really happy with the response to this so far.**

 **Four reviews! Excellent!**

 **I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was, I was in a bit of a rush.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Anyone who reviews this time gets a digital cookie!**


End file.
